Pretending
by iamthecreator
Summary: Just a short one-shot/drabble. Told in Blossom and Brick's POV. Rated T for minor mention of sexual themes.


**Blossom's POV**

I always fell for the ones that don't deserve me, the ones that treated me the worse. I know that all these relationships end up in heartbreak, but I love the rush, I love the static of forbidden love. Maybe I read too many romance novels, or maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic.

All I know is, I love him.

Anyone could really see it, see how I give him all my attention and try to be with him any chance I get. Nobody approves, though, and they have all the reason not to. This boy was created to _destroy _ me, why did I like him?

Because I love the thrill.

When I'm with him, my heart pounds faster and I can feel the blood flowing through my veins. And so, I tell Bubbles who tells Boomer who tells Brick. I am greeted by a frowning Bubbles later in the day, who says sadly, "He doesn't feel the same." But that's what I expected, and so I'm okay.

**No POV**

In school the next day, Blossom sulks from class to class, dreading the last period of the day which she shares with _him. _Surprisingly enough, when she enters the last class, _he _is sitting in the seat next to her usual one. She sits down, attempting to avoid the smirk on his face.

"So, you like me, huh?" He grins, staring at her.

"Yeah well, it doesn't really matter, does it?" She replies wearily, slipping a notebook out of her bag.

"Quite the contrary, love."

Her eyes widen and she turns toward him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, babe. Be mine?"

And so, she is his and he is hers. She can't help but have a nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her that this is wrong and something is amiss. She's too giddy and full with glee to listen, and she allows herself to fall deeper and deeper in love with the boy.

**Blossom's POV**

"I love you," I mutter, then immediately turn away and blush. Brick grins down at me.

"I love you, too."

And I know I should be happy, I should be throwing my arms around him and kissing him, but I can't. Because I don't believe him. He doesn't love me, he doesn't even like me. This is all a set-up, another diabolical plan.

So why do I stay?

_Because you can't let him go. _That stupid voice in the back of my head tells me. I know it's right, and I'm ashamed. When did I get so low, get so desperate, that I can't even let go of someone who doesn't love me?

He's reckless and uncaring, no emotion every _truly _gracing his features. He smiles, but it's empty and cold. He kisses me, but it's hollow and plain. But I can't bring myself to say goodbye.

I'm pathetic.

**Brick's POV**

"I love you," I whisper into her ear, and I feel the heat rise and see her skin turn red. I'm lying, and I've been lying, and I won't stop lying until she tells me to.

When Boomer told me she liked me, I just laughed. When I saw he was serious, I laughed even more. What is wrong with that girl? Like I'd actually like her back. Then I figured something out - I could use this whole situation to my advantage. Get her to fall deeper and deeper, and when she eventually let's her guard down, I'll be able to destroy her.

No, I haven't changed a bit. My main goal, my only purpose, is to destroy her. Like I'd forget about those times she destroyed my brother's and I when we were younger. Do you know how it feels like to be dead? No. No you don't.

I lean down a bit and kiss her, pushing back down the vomit that threatens to rise in my throat. Pretending to love someone is hard work, but it'll be worth it in the end.

She mumbles something like, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," and I stifle a laugh as I leave a trail of kisses down her jawline.

What a dumb bitch.

**No POV**

A year later, they're still together and cuddling on Blossom's bed. From one side, they look sweet and loving, an aura of love emitting from them. From another side, the love looks one-sided and false.

They are facing each other, Blossom's head curled into Brick's neck, his fingers tracing her face lightly. As time went on, it got easier for him to pretend, easier to fake his feelings. So easy, she almost believed him.

"Do you want to…" Blossom began, but then stopped and bit her lip.

"What?" Brick murmured, rubbing her lip with his thumb.

"I … I don't know how to say it…"

"Come on, babe."

Blossom shyly slid out of his grip and sat up. Her hands made their way to her shirt and she slowly undid each button. Brick stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Was she serious? Her shirt was now wide open, hanging limply on her shoulders. Without another hesitation, she jumped on top of him and kissed him hungrily.

Brick chuckled, and obliged.

**Brick's POV**

She was actually serious. She didn't chicken out, no. We did it all the way, did the things she wanted to do. And when we were done? I laughed in her face.

There's tears in her eyes, and I know it's because of me. But I don't feel bad, I don't care at all.

"Why?" She whimpers. Pathetic.

"I thought you were the smart one?"

"I thought you loved me…"

I laugh out loud at that. "Excuse me? Damn, you really are a dumb bitch." She cries some more, and I almost feel bad for her. _Almost. _

Instead of sticking around to see her create a river, I slip my clothes on and leave.

Never to come back.

She'll find someone new, find someone who will bring the light back to her life, bring the sparkle back into her eyes. She'll forget about me, forget about today, forget about all of it.

She'll forget.

**Blossom's POV**

_You say you know love, but you are just reflecting words you hear. _

The song that plays on my iPod practically explains my whole situation, and I burst into a fit of tears again. It's my fault, my fault for being so foolish and my fault for trusting him. Bubbles already told me he didn't like me, what made me think he would change his mind after one night?

I knew I was losing him, and I thought maybe sleeping with him would change that. But of course it didn't. He took my innocence from me, basically _stole_ it from me, but it was my fault.

And I'll never forget.

_And just behind your eyes are switches that can turn back on,_

_To clear away today 'til all your memories are gone..._

* * *

**Ehh, I didn't really like this. I just had the idea in my head for the LONGEST and I had to write it out. The song that inspired me, (and where those 3 lines in italics are from) is **Rules **by **Jayme Dee. **Really good song, give it a listen.**

** Review! :)**_  
_


End file.
